epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:0ShadowStories/ERBIdeas S4 - Dr.House VS Dr.Cox
Here we go. The penultimate episode of S4. I've seen both these shows so I know about these characters well enough to make this one easy and fun to write. Oh, and there is the 3rd party person but whatever. Anyway, wanted to get this posted as the finale will probably take a few days to write so be patient for that one. Though I will say, as of now, nobody guessed it yet on the hints post. EpicLloyd as Perry Cox Zach Sherwin as Gregory House Nice Peter as ?????? EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Perry Cox VS Gregory House! BEGIN! Cox: Let's get this over with, I don't want to sing a song. Thinking you'll win this? You're wrong, wrong, wrong. You're like Newbie and Barbie combined into one. You're so annoying that even dissing you isn't fun. Your idiocy passes my expectations. You too busy kidnapping 101 dalmatians. You're a narcissistic, cynical, military brat. So go ahead and make a sarcastic joke about that. You've got no friends, nobody cares about your dying breath. Your show's so shit, you had to fake your own death. Quit playing doctor, you'd be better suited as a clown. People only know you because your name is a noun! House: Yeah? Well your name's a noun too. Maybe not as pleasant, but what can you do? Except of course sucking at being a doctor. To even get someone help, you need a proctor. I'm a bigger genius then anybody at Sacred Heart. You're just a psychopath so don't even start. I know when your arms hit your head, you're about to start exploding. And your rapping is going to leave a whole fanbase coding. You abuse every person around you. Can't save a single life, no matter what you do. Just give up now Perry, I can see through your tactics. Forget medical, you're in a mental malpractice. Cox: Look who's talking, you got sent to jail. Look Gregory, you're entire career is a fail. We both got knocked around as kids, just because. But heck, you don't even know who your father was. You're a crazy cripple little prick. Can't be a doctor since your on Wilson's dick. I'm the head of a hospital, you've got no future plan. And you're a worse actor then fucking Hugh Jackman! House: I'm so smart, it's like i'm multiple Sherlocks. And I'm so harsh, I push Cox to the rocks. I'm the OG MD who's the best MC. A better medical professional then you'll ever be. Like Kelso said, you're me without a limp. Except unlike you, I'm not a wimp. You rap so bad, it's making me feel illed. You're so impatient, you got 3 people killed. Cox: Every thing you've ever tried to do has been haulted. Call up your lawyer ex, cause you've been assaulted. Every person you encounter, you leave emotionally scarred. At least I didn't drive a car into my ex's front yard! House: For a guy in a white coat, you've got no class. You're a mistake, so get your head outta your ass. While the car thing is true, I must concur. That's because you were busy sleeping with her! Hippocrates: ENOUGH! Stop these insufferable rhymes, please. Now you've gone and pissed off Hippocrates! You're mock me? I created the hippocratic theory of disease. I'm the father of what you studied, so you can diagnose these! You dunces have messed with the wrong medical master. Fucking with me, you're headed straight for disaster! You both are fake and just created in fiction. And House? What kind of doctor has a drug addiction? And Cox, you scar your kids for life, for god's sake. You're both just a ticking time bomb of a mental break! I'm the best medical maestro in the entire human race! And I just put both these bitches back in their place! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE. EPIC "beep" RAP "beep" BATTLES "beep" OF HISTORY "beeeeeep" Who Won? Perry Cox Gregory House Hippocrates Category:Blog posts